Happy Valentine's Day
by CleoKat
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! A short oneshot featuring the antics of the Miracuclass during the romantic holiday!


**Okay, I know I'm on hiatus. Hiatus specials are fun**

 **Hey guys, I fell back into the Miraculous fandom, and here's the result… I seriously love the classmates and their relationships- this was crazy fun to write. I dunno though.**

Chloé frowned and tossed her golden-colored ponytail over her shoulder. " _Paper_ valentines? No chocolates? No roses? Eugh. What are we, kindergarteners?… Sabrina, make me five." The girl with the orange bob nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Chloé!"

Alya surveyed the table littered with sheets of paper in red, white, and pink, scraps of lace, pencils, markers, scissors, glitter, and several boxes of rhinestones. "Perfect," she told herself as she snatched a red piece of paper and a black marker. Blades flew as she cut the red paper down to size. The marker scratched against the paper until she released it and admired her handiwork.

Nino peered over her shoulder and smirked. "Ladybug?" It was true. Alya had fashioned the valentine to have black polka dots and two antennae poking up from the top of the heart. Alya grinned proudly and held it up to the light.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think-"

"Needs more pizzazz," she said, cutting him off and going right back to work. Nino shrugged and went back to drawing on his valentine, which had an eye in the center that matched the decal on his shirt.

"I bet I can make a better valentine than yours," Kim said to Alix at the other end of the table. The petite pinkette huffed.

"As if."

"You wanna bet?"

Alix looked hesitant, but then nodded. She couldn't turn down a bet. "Okay," she agreed. "What are the stakes?" Kim folded his arms proudly.

"Hm… If I make a better one, you have to make 100 valentines and fill my locker with them tomorrow. If you win…"

"You buy me chocolate whenever I want throughout the week," she decided. Kim's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Who's judging?" she asked. Kim pointed at three random people from the table.

"Mylene, Max, and… hey, where's Marinette?"

"She said she had to go to the bathroom," Alya offered from one end of the table. Alix looked at the clock.

"For… half an hour?"

KIm shrugged indifferently. "Fine, um… Nathaniel, you do it." The boy looked up at them without speaking. "Okay… Rose, you're doing it."

"Of course!" the girl giggled graciously, before turning back to her conversation with Juleka. Juleka smiled and drew several feathers and roses on the border of her paper.

"You have ten minutes to complete your valentine. Ready," Max said.

"Set."

"Go!"

Paper scraps and glitter flew everywhere, namely onto Mylene's drawing even as she happily drew flowers onto a white heart. Ivan watched over her shoulder and clumsily attempted to copy the flowers. It didn't come out as planned. Mylene laughed and shrugged it off, before picking up her valentine heart and taping it to Ivan's shoulder, smiling up at him. Ivan smiled as well.

Rose giggled to Juleka about the couple, clutching the _extremely_ pink heart she made to her chest wistfully while Juleka looked on with a slight smile. Next to her, the red-haired boy clenched his pen tighter between his fingers in frustration, etching designs onto his paper that never seemed to come out _just right_. Max eyed the drawing and held his hand out for the pen.

Nathaniel eyed him warily, but eventually placed the pen in his palm. Max quickly pulled the drawing over and scribbled some lines and dots in between the superheros on the card. Nathaniel took back the card and held it up to the light.

"Hey," he said quietly, "That actually looks good. Thanks. How did you do it?"

"Actually, it was a matter of checking the angle of the card mixed with how the trajectory of the light drawn-"

"Hey," Alya said, "You watching the time?" Max paused from his ramble and looked up at the clock hanging above the board.

"14 seconds!"

"Countdown!" Nino shouted.

Everyone but Kim and Alix dropped whatever they were doing onto the table and started banging the table with their fists while chanting.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Time!"

"Nice," Alix said sarcastically, staring at Kim's valentine covered in a mess of rhinestones and glitter.

"You drew skates on your card." Kim said with a deadpan expression. Alix shrugged. "They're well drawn skates."

They handed their cards to Mylene, who surveyed them before passing them to Max and then Rose, all who came to a decision and gave a thumbs up. Alya took charge and walked around the table and had them whisper their choice into her ear, before nodding and grinning.

"Well," she said in a suspenseful tone, "This loser better have their pocket money ready… that would be… Drumroll please?" _Ratatatatatatatatatata…_ "Kim!"

Alix whooped in victory, leaping into the air. Kim frowned. "Really?" he said, surveying the judges, "Did even _one_ of you vote for me?"

"I did!" Rose bubbled merrily, "I liked the glitter."

"That doesn't change the fact that _I_ won!" Alix cheered, doing a few victory laps around the table.

"Oh yeah?" Kim said, "Well I dare yo-"

"Guys! Look!" At Max's call, everyone turned their gaze to the big glass windows that lined one wall of their classroom. They could see a red, black, and pink blur fly through the sky.

"It's Ladybug!" Alya cheered, already raising her cellphone. "Man, I gotta update the Ladyblog!" Nino gaped at Paris' favorite superheroes battled, yoyo flying, baton twirling and clashing against the red and pink wand with a rose on the end.

"Does everyone get akumatized on Valentine's Day, or is that just me?" Kim said grumpily.

"Just you," Alix affirmed. "Move. I can't see." Kim shook his head and folded his arms. "Fine," Alex decided, "We're doing this the hard way."

"What's the hard w- HEY!" Alex's heels were now digging into his back as she clambered up onto his shoulder for a better view of the action.

"Shut up," she commanded. "You didn't move."

Rose started giggling again.

("You mean to tell me that you have been in the bathroom for an hour and a half?" the teacher demanded.

"Yes?" Marinette said sheepishly, hugging the box of chocolates behind her back.)

 **Did I mention I ship HeartRace now? Well I totally have fallen into the shipping trash-bin and I can't get out send help - do you know any good fanfictions for it**

 **also I can write everything except Ladynoir/everything in that category geez because I had a ladynoir section in this but it went down in flames**


End file.
